The Blizzard
by Halawen
Summary: A/U Story, DeGrassi goes on another ski trip and ends up trapped in a blizzard. One shot. Maya/Clare friendship.


**Notes:**

**I was talking to tomfeltonlover1991 while writing this so I did May and Owen for her and let her decide who to pair Clare with so this story is dedicated to her.**

**This was written after I got pissed off at the new season and needed to cheer myself up. I was going to write fluff but I already had the idea in my head.**

**For this purposes of this story Eli and Clare never got back together and I think that's all the notes you need.**

**I don't own Degrassi blah blah blah blah**

**The Blizzard**

**(CLARE)**

"Look at all the hot guys I do not remember all these hot guys going to DeGrassi!" Alli exclaimed as her eyes wandered the parlor of the hundred year old mansion.

"They must go to our school only DeGrassi students could attend the ski trip." Jenna retorted.

"Drew doesn't go to DeGrassi." Alli shot back.

"No but you know Mrs. Torres she pretty much told Simpson that Drew was coming since she was chaperoning." Jenna reminded her.

"Whatever I'm just glad I didn't stay with that mistake. On to better men, ooooh like that one! He looks like a senior, athletic too maybe the wrestling team." Alli cooed pointing to a tall boy with short dark hair and dimples.

"I'm more interested in the one at the piano." Jenna remarked.

"Which one do you like Clare?" Alli asked turning to me and I looked at her.

"I like being home." I replied curtly.

"Clarebear come on." Jenna prodded.

"I didn't even want to come on this ski trip but I thought at least I could ski and what happens our first night here?! A blizzard that traps us in a hundred year old mansion with half the student body of DeGrassi while the other half are trapped half a mile away at the actual lodge where our bedrooms are and the chaperones! A lodge we can't get to because that stupid storm buried us under six feet of snow so quickly that no one realized it and knocked out the power!" I gripe to my friends and when I stop and look at them they look kinda scared and hurt by my reaction and I sigh. "Sorry I didn't mean to snap at you guys I'm just in a bad mood. I'm going to the washroom I'll be back in a few." I tell them.

I get up from the sofa and hear them go back to talking about guys, I don't really need to use the washroom I just needed a break. I need space and quiet but I can't go outside, there's so much snow we can't even open the door, thankfully some of the guys went around hanging lanterns and flashlights when the power went out. I go through a door and end up in a kitchen that's been modernized to cook for events. The kitchen is big but there's less people in here and I lean against the wall.

"Hey newspaper chick." Says a male voice suddenly next to me.

I look over at him; he's about Jake's height with dark blonde hair and dark green eyes and he's wearing an Ice Hounds jacket so it's safe to assume he's on the team. I don't recognize him but I really don't pay much attention to the hockey team and could only pick out a few of them in a crowd if they weren't wearing their jackets. Dallas since he's not only captain but billeted with one of my best friends, Campbell since I always see him around with Maya, Luke and the twins because the twins stand out anyway and Luke and Becky made their presences known and of course Owen.

"Excuse me?" I question.

"You work on the newspaper right? I've seen you around school. You should do a story on the team; I could give you exclusive locker room access." He says with a smile that reminds me of Fitz asking me if I had plans for Vegas night.

"Uh thanks but I'm not the sports writer." I inform him.

"Wanna drink?" He asks.

"Sure thanks," I say, he smiles and turns and I realize I better specify. "No alcohol." I call and he turns back and sort of nods.

"Here you go," he says handing me a cup with something clear and bubbly so I assume it's soda.

I'm about to take the cup when I suddenly freeze, all I can think is Darcy and I seize up. He notices and gives me an odd look and I find my voice and the ability to run.

"I'm sorry I have to go." I blurt out but am barely aware of the words then I turn and just take off running. No idea where I'm going I just want to be alone and away from everyone.

**(MAYA)**

"I'm going to go find Cam he went get food over twenty minutes ago." I tell Tris, Tori and Zig.

They nod and I start searching the mansion for Cam after wandering a few rooms I hear his laughter and I follow it into what looks like a library. Cam is there with a bunch of guys from the team I don't like including the twins and half a dozen puck bunnies.

"I thought you were going to get food?" I comment from the doorway.

Cam turns to look at me with an odd smile. "Maya, look guys it's my Maya." Cam says and I realize he's drunk.

"So instead of getting food you got drunk?" I ask.

"The guys wanted me to have a drink, come and have fun with us." He insists pulling at my arm a little roughly.

"Cam let me go, I don't want a drink and I don't want to have fun like this." I reply yanking my arm away.

"Aww come on Maya the guys think you're no fun. Let's prove them wrong, they think I should be dating a puck bunny." Cam says in a drunken slur and then he kisses me.

"Cam stop get off of me!" I demand pushing him away.

"FINE I DON'T WANT TO KISS YOU ANYWAY YOU PRUDE!" Cam yells and I feel tears coming from my eyes. "AW POOR LITTLE MAYA IS CRYING. SHE'S TOO COOL TO HANG OUT WITH US BUT NOT TO COOL TO CRY."

"You're being a jerk we're through; don't ever come near me again!" I seethe.

"I was never good enough for you was I? No one is good enough for perfect little Maya!" He growls back.

I don't turn around, I'm crying too hard to respond but I do start running to get as far away from Cam as possible. I can't believe he would do that! I can't believe he'd be such an ass even while drunk. I wish we weren't trapped. I wish I could run outside, run home. I never want to see Campbell Saunders again.

**(ALLI)**

"We should start a game of truth or dare. You dare me to kiss him and I'll dare you to kiss him and then one of us can dare Clare to kiss…" I stop realizing I haven't seen Clare in a while and so does Jenna.

"Where is Clare? I thought she was just going to the washroom?" Jenna asks.

"That's what she said. Maybe she found Adam or Eli." I suggest and Jenna shakes her head.

"Adam is there talking to Becky and Eli is right there talking with Fiona and Imogen." Jenna says pointing to one corner of the room where the five of them are standing close together but in two separate groups.

"She could be with Jake." I point out.

"Jake is right there playing cards with Katie, Mo and Marisol." Jenna says pointing behind us.

"Okay well Dave and Connor then or…shit!" I exclaim realizing another possibility.

"What?" Jenna inquires.

"I am terrible friend we need to find her like now!" I exclaim hopping up.

"What? Alli what's going on?" Jenna asks getting up.

"No time come on." I insist pulling her to follow me.

The only other two people I know that would be as aware of Clare's presence as us are Eli and Adam so we head straight for them.

"Have you guys seen Clare recently?" I ask interrupting their conversations.

They all stop and look at us.

"Last time I saw Clare she was talking to you two on the sofa." Adam says.

"Shit!" I exclaim again turning around.

Eli catches my arm and turns me back to him. "Alli what's going on? Is Clare okay?" He asks.

"I don't know, she said she was going to the washroom but she's been gone like twenty minutes and we thought she was talking you guys or Jake but she's not and I have a feeling she's super upset and I'm a horrible friend for not realizing sooner and…" I start rambling rapidly and Adam interrupts me.

"ALLI!" He says loudly putting his hand on my shoulder and I stop and look at him. "One syllable at a time." Adam instructs me.

I take a deep breath and start again. "Do you guys know about Darcy?" I ask.

Fiona, Imogen and Becky all shake their heads but I really wasn't asking them anyway.

"Yeah." Shrugs Adam.

"Of course." Eli says.

"Do you know why Darcy went to Africa?" I question.

Eli and Adam take a second and then I see the light bulb go on in their heads and look at each other.

"FUCK!" They both say coming to the same realization.

"We have to find her now." Eli says.

"Let's split up, Becky and I will take this floor." Adam tells us.

"The three of us will look downstairs." Eli says.

"Jenna and I will take the second floor." I tell them pulling Jenna by the hand.

"Alli what's going on?" Jenna inquires as I pull her behind me up the stairs.

"Five years ago DeGrassi students went on another ski trip, this was before Sav came, anyway Clare's sister was drugged and raped at a party on the trip." I fill her in quickly. "I'm worried that all this triggered something for her and she ran off upset."

"Okay I agree we should find Clare and make sure she's okay but why do you, and Eli and Adam seem so anxious about it? I mean this is Clare we're talking about, she's one of the most level headed and analytical people I know." Jenna remarks.

"If Clare's really upset about something even she can lose her head. It's happened before, let's just find her." I say as we start looking in rooms.

**(TRISTAN)**

"God I can't believe Cam went off on Maya." I remark to Tori and Zig as we go looking for her.

We didn't hear the fight but we heard about it and now we were looking for Maya to be sure she was okay. We wanted to go smack Cam for being so mean but these Ice Hounds jerks stopped us.

"I just hope she's okay and when Cam isn't with his teammates I'm going to kill him!" Tori exclaims.

"Hey have you guys seen Clare?" Adam and Becky ask us.

"No but we'll keep an eye out for her while we look for Maya." I tell them.

"What happened to Maya?" Becky asks.

"Cam got drunk and was a complete jerk to her!" Tori informs them.

"Wow I can't believe Cam is drunk." Becky says.

"We'll keep an eye out for Maya too." Adam tells us.

We tell him thanks and keep looking for Maya and now Clare. We turn a corner near the stairs and almost run into my brother and Luke Baker.

"Sorry Owen, hey have you guys seen Maya or Clare?" I ask.

"Why? What's wrong with them?" Owen questions.

"We have no idea what happened to Clare but Cam got drunk and yelled at Maya so we're trying to find her to make sure she's okay. Adam and Becky were looking for Clare though." I tell them.

"We'll keep our eye out for them." Luke says.

"Thanks." I reply as Tori pulls me downstairs.

**(MAYA)**

I ran up two flights of stairs, the mansion had four in all but I was done after two, I ran to the back of the hall and into the first open door I saw. It was like a lounge or another library, there was a leather sofa, books lined shelves and a large dark wooden desk. I sat down on the sofa, curled up and started crying. I was being as silent as possible but a short time later I heard a voice and looked up

"Geez rookie really got to you didn't he?" The voice belonged to Cam's teammate Luke Baker.

I looked up to see not only Luke but also Owen Milligan I wanted to tell the two older boys to go away and leave me alone but all I could do was nod.

"You want us to beat him up for you?" Owen offered.

I nodded again thinking he was joking, Cam always said the team was a family but to my surprise Owen turned around and started walking away, I jump up and catch his arm, he stops and looks at me.

"Owen don't he was drunk and I already broke up with him. I don't want to cause a rift in the team sending you to beat him up I'm just upset." I insist to him.

Suddenly he picks me up with one arm around my upper torso and takes me to the sofa again; he sits me down and sits next to me. Luke follows us and sits on my other side, Owen keeps his arm around me and I find myself crying on him.

"What did Saunders say anyway?" Owen inquires.

"I don't know," I shrug. "He said I was no fun and a prude and…" I stop abruptly when I hear the loud, frightened yell of a girl.

"LET ME GO I DON'T WANT A DRINK!"

"Isn't that Clare?" I question as her screaming stops me from crying.

"Sounded like it, come on!" Luke says jumping up and heading for the door.

Owen follows him, pulling my arm gently to get me up. We go out to the hall to see Ice Hounds captain Mike Dallas, better known as Dallas, holding Clare by gripping the front of her shirt and jeans and trying to pull her in to what looked like a suite. Clare looked scared, had tears running down her cheeks and was trying to get away. Owen and Luke took one look at the situation and started advancing on Dallas.

**(CLARE)**

Dallas had such a tight hold on me even though he was very drunk I couldn't get away, he was pulling me into what appeared to be the honeymoon suite. I'm trying to get away but it's no use and I'm terrified, this isn't how it happened to Darcy but the only thought going through my mind is he's about to rape me!

"Just come have a drink with me, it'll be fun I promise." He insisted pulling on me a little harder.

"LET ME GO I DON'T WANT A DRINK!" I scream with tears running down my face as I become even more petrified, I start shaking and breathing fast and I'm trying to push him away and get away but nothings working.

All of a sudden more figures with Ice Hounds jackets come along my sides and I think I'm about to be gang raped! I'm crying too hard to see straight and I don't know which Ice Hounds they are but if they're about to rape me then maybe I don't want to know. Instead of helping Dallas get me in the room however they both punch him at the same time. Dallas falls back in the room, still gripping my clothes and I almost fall on top of him but one of the Ice Hounds that saved me grabs my arms just strongly enough to keep me from falling with Dallas and he lets go of my clothes finally.

"What the hell is wrong with you Dallas?" Owen barks at him and I realize he must be one of my saviors but he's not the one holding me.

"I just wanted Clare to have a drink and some fun with me. She would have loved it." Dallas laughs.

Whoever is holding me lets me go and another arm comes around my shoulders, a smaller arm, a girls arm and I can just make out blonde hair and glasses through my tears and I realize it's Maya.

"SHE SAID NO YOU SHOULD HAVE LET HER GO!" It's Luke Baker yelling and he's the one that was holding me. I hear Dallas make a pained grunt and then another and I can sort of see Luke kicking him through my tears. "Would you have raped her?" Luke asks in an accusatory tone.

At the word rape I start crying a little more and put my head on Maya's shoulder. She starts stroking my hair and I hear another painful grunt from Dallas.

"I think we need to teach you a lesson." Owen says.

"Yeah one that you'll remember even after this drunken stupor." Luke adds.

The three of them disappear into the room and I hear some more hitting then some ripping and the sounds of people on the bed. Maya walks me to the wall and we sit down against it, my tears start to slow and I wipe the rest of them away.

"So your night seems to be going as good as mine." Maya says and I hear that her voice is sad.

"You regretting coming on this stupid trip too?" I ask, looking at her now that I can kind of see.

"I was enjoying myself actually until I found Cam drunk with some other Ice Hounds and he went ballistic and started yelling at me. Saying I was a prude and other stuff so I broke up with him." She tells me.

Before I can say anything Luke and Owen come out of the room again, they come over in front of us, Owen helps Maya up and Luke helps me up. Owen puts his arm around Maya's shoulders and Luke puts one over mine.

"You okay Clare?" Luke asks.

"Yeah but some of your teammates can be real jerks!" I state.

"Yeah they can." Maya agrees.

"We're not all bad and Dallas won't bother you again, not after tonight." Luke assures me.

"What did you guys do to him anyway?" I ask.

"We roughed him up a little, knocked him out, stripped him to his boxers, gagged him and tied him to the bed." Luke informs me and I smile a little.

"You girls need to be cheered up what would like to do?" Owen inquires.

"I want to go outside for some air. I want to go home; I didn't want to go on this stupid trip." I grumble.

"I wouldn't recommend going outside it's below freezing and the snow is taller than you." Owen replies.

"We may not be able to go outside but Owen and I explored this whole place and I think I know the next best thing." Luke says.

"Hey yeah." Owen nods.

They each grab one of the lanterns from the wall that was hung up earlier when the power went out and then we start walking to the stairs, instead of going down we go up. We see Liam walking down the stairs and he stops in front of us.

"Clare, Alli and Jenna are looking for you." Liam says.

"Tell them she's okay and uh tell Tristan that Maya's okay." Luke instructs him.

"Yeah okay." Liam says slowly then moves around us and starts downstairs.

We go up to the top floor, and then through another door at the end of the hall and up some more stairs. I expect us to come out on the roof and we do but we're in a solarium green house garden, there's a fountain and flowers and a couple of benches.

"Wow it's beautiful!" Maya says.

"You were right this is just as good as being outside, better even." I smile.

With the light of the full moon we almost don't need the lanterns, seeming to sense this Owen and Luke turn them off at the same time. We walk over to the bench and sit down near the fountain, it's not running because there's no power but it's still beautiful. I'm sitting between Owen and Luke with the formers arm around me, Maya is on the other side of Owen and we're pretty squished. Desiring not to feel like a can of sardines I move and sit on Luke's lap, not something I would normally do but as he just saved me from getting raped and brought me to this beautiful place to cheer me up I figure I can trust him.

**(MAYA)**

Clare sits on Luke's lap and I see him smile, he puts his arms around her waist and leans back on him a little. They look happy and sort of fit each other and I have this feeling, watching them that they'll be dating soon.

"So why didn't you want to come on the ski trip?" Luke asks Clare.

"My sister came on the last DeGrassi ski trip five years ago, her drink was drugged and she was raped. At a party when the power went out so this whole night just…" her sentence trails off and Luke tightens his grip on her.

I feel terrible for Clare, if that had happened to Katie there is no way you could have gotten me to go on this trip. Clare did come though and not only is there a blizzard that knocks out the power but I'm pretty sure Dallas would have raped her if we hadn't come when we did. It's no wonder she was nearly hysterical when we got to her.

"Dallas won't ever touch you again and we'll make sure both you girls are safe tonight." Luke tells Clare.

"Yeah we'll stay with you and if Cam even tries to talk to you again I'll break his fucking arm." Owen tells me and I smile.

Could he possibly like me? It seems doubtful but he's being really nice and protective and I find that I have a crush on him. I want to crawl in his lap like Clare did Luke but I'm afraid Owen won't like it. We sit there silently just watching the moon, the water in the fountain, the garden and just silently enjoying the company. I love my friends but it is nice to not be constantly talked at like Tori does or left out of inside jokes the way Tris and Tori sometimes do. It isn't until I start to feel hungry that I break the silence.

"I need to eat." I say and after the silence even my soft voice sounds really loud.

"I'm hungry too, haven't eaten in hours." Clare agrees.

Luke helps Clare off his lap, stands up and guides her back to the bench. "You two stay here we'll go get some food." He says.

Owen stands up too grabbing one of the lanterns. "We'll leave you with one of the lanterns and we'll be back shortly." Owen says.

"You're leaving us?" Clare questions before biting her lip.

"Dallas is tied to a bed he won't touch you again." Luke says.

"We'll be right back, lock the door and don't open it until we get back." Owen instructs.

"Just be fast." Clare requests and I hear the nervousness in her voice, after what she went through I can't blame her.

Luke takes her chin and gives her a quick and soft kiss. "Promise." Luke says.

Owen kisses my cheek and it makes me gasp and then they leave, Clare runs over and locks the door as soon as they're gone.

"I know I'm being paranoid and neurotic." Clare says in an apologetic tone.

"I don't think so, you're sister was raped on a ski trip, you were almost raped tonight I think you're acting quite rationally." I tell her and she smiles at me.

"I think Owen likes you." She comments coming over and sitting on the edge of the fountain she starts dragging her fingers through the stilled water.

"I think he sees me as a kid still but maybe…" I stop as I blush at the possibility.

"I saw how he was with you Maya he likes you. He used to be one of the school bullies but he's changed a lot." She tells me.

The possibility that a senior like Owen Milligan like me seems like an improbable possibility but I find myself hoping he does.

"I have to admit I hope that he does but Luke definitely like you." I tell her and she bites her lip.

"I've never seen this side of him, I mean he hasn't been at the school long and I don't go to the games or anything. He's been really sweet, and I felt so safe when his arms were around me and that kiss was quick but really good." She confesses.

We talk for a short while longer, it's mostly me telling her about my mom but we stop talking when we hear a knock on the door. Clare gets up and asks who it is then I hear Owen and Clare unlocks the door. They come in with a blanket, four sodas and a basket of food. Luke and Clare spread the blanket by the fountain and Owen sets down the basket and the sodas. I sit down and Owen sits by me, Clare and Luke sit across from us. They brought chips, crackers, apples and cookies not the best selection but the power is out and there are a lot of other kids trapped so I'm glad we got anything to eat really. We eat and sit there a while, when Clare's done eating she lays her head in Luke's lap and he pushes a curl behind her ear. When I'm done eating I decide to experiment and I lean on Owen, to my delight he doesn't push me off but puts his arm around me instead. We all stay like that until I yawn and then Clare yawns.

"We should get to bed," Owen says standing up and pulling me with him.

Luke gently pulls Clare up and they stand together, the boys get both the lanterns and we walk downstairs to the top floor. Owen picks a lock and opens the door to the first bedroom we come to, the room has two double beds and we all go in. We all take off our jackets and shoes, then I get in one bed and Owen gets in with me. I'm facing the other bed and I see Luke get in with Clare and wrap his arms around her and she smiles at me. I close my eyes and fall asleep within minutes.

**(CLARE)**

I wake up in the morning and feel the gentle blowing of breathing on my neck and arms around me and I remember it's Luke. He must feel me stirring because he starts to stir too and kisses my jaw.

"Morning you sleep well?" He whispers.

"Very." I whisper back.

"I slept great." Owen comments from the other bed and behind Maya.

"Good morning." Maya smiles.

"You guys want to go downstairs and see if we can find anything for breakfast or if we can get outside?" Owen asks.

"Yes I'm starved." Luke says getting out of bed and I get out of bed too, putting on my shoes and jacket.

We all leave the room together; Maya and I are walking ahead of Luke and Owen. As soon as we reach the bottom of the stairs Dallas is suddenly in front of me. He looks livid, really hungover but livid. He looks like he's about to grab me but Luke is suddenly in front of me and putting me behind him and Owen moves in front of Maya.

"You two are dead; I wasn't so drunk I don't remember what you did. I'll have you both thrown off the team!" Dallas growls.

"Yeah and how do you think coach and Principal Simpson not to mention your billet family who know Clare, you fucking billet brother is one of her best friends, how do you think they're going to react when they find out you were drunk and trying to rape her?" Luke says pushing at Dallas a little.

Dallas looks pissed but he just sort of snarls and walks away, Luke and Owen turn back around to us.

"I told you he wouldn't touch you again." Luke says.

"Thank you." I smile and give him a quick kiss.

We start walking again and I see that we're still buried in snow but at least the sun is shining. There's a few other kids awake but I don't see Adam or Alli or anyone, when we're almost to the kitchen Cam approaches us and once again Maya and I are moved behind Luke and Owen.

"Maya I'm sorry I was drunk it was stupid, I didn't mean…" Cam tries to apologize but he doesn't get to finish as Owen's fist makes an upper cut to the younger boys jaw.

"Stay the fuck away from her rookie! You talk to her again and you'll never play hockey again!" Owen snaps as Cam stumbles back from the force of the punch.

Owen puts his arm around Maya's shoulders, Luke puts his arm around mine and we walk to the kitchen. Luke and Owen lift us onto the large prep table and smile at us. Maya and I smile back put our hands on their shoulders and mash our lips to theirs.


End file.
